Teacups & Bad Poetry
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Light banter between Hermione and Ginny about a certain messy haired green eyed boy ;) Hermione's disastrous attempt at relationship advice and Ginny's disastrous attempt at poetry. Written for the '50 characters 50 prompts' challenge.


AN.

This was written for the '50 characters 50 prompts' competition/challenge. My character was Ginny and my prompts were:

"Your teacup tells me differently"

"No spring nor summer beauty hath such grace as I have seen in one autumnal face"

My first time using prompts so no promises, set after 5th year and before 6th in the hols, had to change a whole lot because I remembered that valentines is at a different time of year for the England then Australia...

-:)(-..._...-)(+)(-..._...-)(:

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Hermy?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh honestly I knew I should never let you thick headed brother tell that story" Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ginny. "Heres your tea and don't ever call me that or I'll tell your mother"

"Those three words have so much power in this house" Ginny shuddered.

"Anyway, what are you writing?" Hermione asked blowing gently on her tea "because I highly doubt that its your potions essay"

"Oh ha ha, would you look at that? Hermy made a funny!" Ginny clapped sarcastically.

"Gin" Hermione watched her shrewdly "Your ears are bright red".

"Your point?" Ginny grumbled hurriedly covering them.

"What _are _you writing?" Hermione asked with new found interest peering over at Ginny's notebook.

"_Nothing_ hermione, keep you nose out of it" ginny huffed.

"Does it have something to do with harry?" Hermione probed knowingly.

"**No**. believe it or not, not everything revolves around that boy" ginny grumbled rapidly shoving her note book into the pocket of her jumper and reaching for her tea.

"You know you can always ask me for help or advice regarding that daft messy haired boy" Hermione almost scolded.

"He's not daft!" ginny protested indignantly "and its more rugged then _messy_" She sighed gazing out the window.

"I personally don't see what all the fuss is about, I mean I love him and all don't get me wrong but the way some girls go on about his eyes you'd think they were _in_ love with him" Hermione sighed with a mystified air.

"Oh hermione his _eyes_" Ginny sighed wistfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok Gin I get the picture, He's fantastic blah blah blah, the point is, what were you writing?" Hermione raised one eye brow pointedly.

"How on earth is that the point?" Ginny groaned.

"Ginny, I want to help you! And you could use it, nows your time if ever"

"What on earth is that 'sposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, Cho's history and I think you should follow your heart!"

"Agh not you too! I abhor that statement! How on earth can I follow me heart? My brains more logical, and my feet more practical, its a completely stupid saying!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Ohhhhh k well I get the sense someones changing the subject" hermione grinned wryly.

"I'm not, your the one who brought it up!" Ginny replied hotly "Its just silly is all, I mean why take advice from your body's personal pump? might as well listen to your elbow for all the good it will do you! and why stop there? honestly why not listen to inanimate unrelated items? the effect will be the same, why don't we tell our children to follow their soupspoons? to listen to their socks?"

"OK your definitely changing the subject" hermione decided.

"I'm not, honestly I don't give a flying grindelow what harry may or not feel about Cho chunky Chang"

"Hmm well I'm listening Gin but your teacup tells me differently" Hermione deadpanned then snickered.

"Oh ha ha, thats two in one afternoon, your killing me Mi."

"Yup your doing it again, so I'm just gonna say real quick before you get mad, Harry is no longer remotely interested in Cho 'Chunky' Chang, so this year could be your year Gin, it really could. Now let me see what you were writing!"

"Oh all right all right, honestly hermione you sure don't let up" Ginny grumbled pulling her notebook out. "I was trying to work out what to write on Harry's Christmas card"

"Wait so thats all? You've written at least one page!"

"7 actually, but its not all that, just well stuff."

"Stuff" hermione pressed.

"Well for instance in muggle studies we studied some guy who wrote what muggles watched after they invented telly vision and moovies, or after I don't know but his name was shakesphere and well he reminded me of harry"

"Shakespeare reminded you of harry?" hermione asked with her head in her hands.

"Yeah so anyway I wrote him a poem..."

"Oh god well lets hear it"

"I wanted to write it to him, what do you think? Anyway; No spring nor summer beauty hath such grace  
as I have seen in one autumnal face,  
oh Harry your midnight hair and dreamy gaze..."

"NO."

"What?"

"Ginny trust me on this, something a little less... Creepy? Actually just not a poem at all k?"

"Theres more..."

"Of course there is" hermione groaned.

"No winter cold is so bereft and cold,  
as your beautiful tortured soul"

"Ginny stop. Your goo at everything. Almost. You suck at poetry, but thank god you tried it on my first before you did something crazy like recite it to him or even worse send it..."

"Erm about that..." Ginny winced.

"No."

"Maybe. Sort of. Yes."

"You didn't"

"I did, I sent it... Wait hermione come back! HERMIONE! NO ITS TOO LATE! I SENT ERROL THIS MORNING! HERMIONE GET OF THE BROOM YOU CAN BARELY FLY OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" ginny rushed down the stairs after hermione and wrestled the broom from her grasp "Ill go" she gasped.

And that is the story of how Harry nearly heard Ginny's poetry two years early. As it happened the twins found the parchment two years later and needless to say made her life hell until she used the ultimate threat, to bring their mother into it.

-:)(-..._...-)(+)(-..._...-)(:

There you have it in all its not so subtle glory, Im sorry i realized its a similar but shorter plot as 'A helping hand' but i think thats better. Anyway, I promise my next story is going to be something radically different :)

xoxo


End file.
